Hail Mary
by BumbleBey
Summary: Mary is not your normal teenager. Suffering from a clinic illness can really take a toll on your normalcy. Yes Mary is not normal and has a few problems but the craziest one is yet to come when she find out that her life is signed over to a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Lee stood motion less in the doorway of the garden as she watched the doves play in there new pool. It was a beautiful yet disturbing sight.

It reminded her a little too much of a certain old country house that rested in the backwoods just outside the state. It was place where she could roam free and do as she please. Not a place she wanted to remember at the moment.

The raven head turned and headed back into the house. It had a French design. With costly portraits and antiques probably worth more than her life. All financed by her fathers firm and her mothers high rank amongst a certain council.

Mrs Loughlin was a stunner. She recently chopped her platunium color hair to just above her shoulder. On some fifty something year old a cut like that and that color could be unattractive but it worked on her. Marie Delia had deep blue eyes, her father always noted that's what made him want to settle down. Unlike Mary she had a fair skin tone that just seemed to glow. There was something mysterious and compelling about her.

A traits she gave to her daughter.

She sat ankles crossed on the sofa reading a magazine and sometimes stopping to jot notes.

Mr. Loughlin on the other hand was a rather ordinary man. He has since embraced the growing gray in his brown hair. Like his daughter the man had green eyes but his were looking more dull compared to Marys bright green orbs. Christopher came from humble beginning in California compares to his narcissistic wife .

He was going through a portfolio.

Same old same old.

All work. Mary sometimes wondered if they ever really loved each other,the only time they ever seemed to speck was when business was involved.

The raven head drew her green eyes away from the scene and continued past the living room and into the hallway where the walls are lined with photos from the familes past.

"Mary" her mother called.

"What" she answered coldly.

There was a long pause. Her mother, Delia (what her father called her for short) was probably on the other end contemplating whether to lecture her daughter on how to properly answer an adult or on watching her tone.

But she was seventeen and was heading off to Europe in a few months to tour with her twin cousins. Delia wasn't aware of that fact yet but the day to tell them were coming soon.

"We're having important guest over in a few hours fix your tone and be ready "

The pale teen just shook her head and ventured upstairs to her room.

Sure enough on her bed was a dress,shoes and jewelry.

Some how Mary Lee ended up in a dive bar guzzling down a bottle by herself. A weekly routine since turning sixteen. Granted she was under age but the owner was really cool.

And really old so he believed her when she said she was eighteen which was technically would be true in about two months.

"Hey cutie" his hot musty breathe came before his slurred words.

The Raven head didn't respond she just took another gulp of the Russian vodka. Drunks always tried to make a move on the teen.

"Hey" the man growled moving so close his stomach was on her back. He grabbed her forearm and yanked Mary right off the stool.

He was railroad thin with a head that just seemed like it would tip over any second.

She tried to protest but all that came out put was a barely audiable mumble. She tended to laugh more when drunk compared to holding a conversation. Especially one with a pervert.

The man stumbled as if her arm weighed a ton. He push her against the counter dropping his whole body mass on top of her form. His breathe was unbearable and she wished he would shut up and get off "I think you need to be taught a lesson" he cackled and pushed the teen further into the counter. She could feel his rib cage on her back.

"Get off" she murmered.

Before a response was granted her head was slammed down into the wood "Make me"

"You know if you keep at this you'll eventually get swallowed up into a world of addiction"

"All you do is talk talk no play" the figure sunk deeper in the tub.

"Give me the bottle"

"Make me"

And that was the beginning of there violent relationship. Mary's eye's began to twitch as the memory played out.

Mary jumped onto the couch and immediately made it her mission to take the bottle. But it was to no avail. All she remember was the sound of glass breaking and herself feeling nauseated.

Mary Lee reached for the bottle and pulled it towards her as best as she could giving the current situation As soon as her skinny fingers wrapped around the bottle she swung it around and bashed the man in the end. Now he was slumped on the floor.

She stood over him with a broken bottle in her hand. And the shards were about to get plunged inside his gut when;

"Are you crazy" a little angry Chinese man came running through the crowd that was now watched the scene with worry and fury.

"He was gonna" she started but couldn't continue.

"Ole Joe just a senior citizen gone crazy he couldn't do anything if he tried" a southern drawl rang out through the crowd.

"I'm" she began to stammer but stopped at a lost of words.

"Underaged"

"Get out of here before I think of calling the police" the owner yelled over the chaos.

She turned and staggered out the bar. Sure enough as soon as her petite feet touch the sidewalk thunder crackled through the sky.

Mary Lee began her walk home in the wrong direction. Slowly dragging her feet.

She felt somewhat horrible. Ole Joe seemed like he was more than capable of over powering her and attempt something extreme.

The teen shivered at the thought of being skin to skin with the old man.

Something about him reminded her so much of someone she loved. Someone who she lost year's ago. Someone who ghost always seems to come back and haunt her soul.

Mary felt completely hopeless and tipsy. Not a good combination.

It only took a few more steps before she gave up on walking and just found a spot on the side of the road.

If her mother saw her she would die from sheer embarrassment.

"No flesh and blood of of Marie Delia should ever seat on the dirty pavement. No child of her own should ever be downtown"Mary said mimicking her mother's prissy tone.

Mary let out a little giggle. Marie Delia it was very funny name. Remind her of Mary Lee. That made her giggle even more. And soon came a none stop fit of giggles at random thoughts.

M-a-r-y

Sounds marry.

Marry Mary, Mary Marry.

She burst out laughing rather obnoxiously.

Mary slowly slid her form down and layed on the street, gazing happily at the sky.

So beautiful and full of light. If only she could be like that.

Mary continued to star at the sky. Even when the sound of sirens ran out and drew nearer.

"Ma'am" someone called "ma'am please get up or else we're taking you in"

The raven head slid up into a seating position and tried to look collected

There was a long pause between the officer and Mary. He turned and spoke to his partner while Mary tried her best to hold her head up.

"Say are you Loughlin"

"Maybe but I'm pretty sure my name is Mary probably Lee or Maria"

"That's it let go"

His door flew open and the short and stubby man stepped out. He shook and jiggle as he walked over. The man grabbed the Loughlin teen and pushed her toward the car.

"Your mother has been looking for you for hours"

"Opps"

And just like that she was hauled off back home. The police knocked rapidly on the glass door only to be ushered into the dining room where a party was in full swing.

"Mrs Loughlin we found your daughter no doubt she was at a dive bar downtown "

Mary took a few steps forward but Marie Delia's stone cold stare stopped her.

"Mom don't worry I just needed something to wash down my prozac"

Marie Delia was not pleased at all . But her face didn't show it. Her make up was perfectly done and accented her tight smile.

"Marie honey I was just terrified of your health"

"Why I take my MED's"

"Christopher please take care of these two humble young men"

Christopher Loughlin breezed out the crowd immediately taking the task.

As for Marie she took a few steps and stood in front of her daughter.

"I gave you simple directions" she growled, grabbing her child's cheek and tried to level her with storm blue eye's"

"I know so if everyone can just wait till I take a nap and freshen up maybe we can you know do something"

Marie shook her head and turned away "Please forgive my child she's clinically I'll"

"Yeah I'm going to bed"

"Mary turned on the heels of her converses and tried to find her bedroom.

But she ended up in the kitchen "well it's about time I meet my fiancé"

Mary whirled around to face a unfamiliar face.

"Beyonce"

He chuckled and shook his head "maybe she can perform at our wedding"

"Wedding who's getting married"

"You and Mr. Wallcott" her mother answered

" Oh no we're not because in a few " Mary tried to think of the word but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Months you'll be going off to England to start your tour of Europe. Plans change honey"

Mary's jaw fell open .

"No No no I don't care I'm not marrying anyone ever and you can't make me"

"Yes we can I'm pretty sure you read me and your father's Social Contracts

Mary tries to think of the social contract but she was coming up blank.

Wait.

There is sometime of benefical agreement between a vampire and

Oh no a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

My story will now be in first person hope you enjoy.

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's,

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

My version was not as upbeat much more breathy and sultry.

I let my finger's float of the piano and rested my head on the keys.

Last night was a shit load of crazy in simplest words.

I nearly killed somebody or they could be dead.

Ole Joe's face raced to the forefront of my mind. He looked crazed and old even though the audience made it clear he was just batty.

But he reminded me so much of ugh.

My head began to throb a side effect of drinking.

A side effect of thinking about him.

And just when I thought my MED'S were working my mother goes and screwed it up.

Marriage.

Who in there right mind gets married at seventeen.

I banged my fist on the keys until they throbbed then let out a ear splitting scream.

It didn't help the pounding headache.

"I think I prefer the tone you were playing before much more peaceful"

I raised my head up to see who was willing to interrupt my tantrum.

It was none other than that Walcott guy.

I narrowed my green eye's a little and tried to hold back the snarl slowly building up inside me.

"Listen I don't know if you know but I'm seventeen and won't get married it's just not on my agenda"

He just smirked and walked through the living room and leaned on the side of the piano.

He was more than a little easy on the eye's but his beauty was not going to change my mind.

Love at first time was for a sissy. I may be ill but I'm not a sissy.

"That's too bad you feel that way you would be the most perfect wife" he smiled and all his pearly white teeth were exposed "by the way did I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing"

I raised and eyebrow and tried not to blush. He was such a typical guy. All I had on was my fuzzy robe and a pair of socks on that had Betty Boop on they.

I tend to struggle with finding thing to wear in the morning. A typical girl problem but not because I have to many cloths or anything it was because of unusual pear shape which was very hard to dress. My hips in no way shape or form match my bust size. Like my old health teacher said it would.

"Say thank you Mary Lee you must learn to accept compliments from your spouse" my mother sashayed into the room.

I rolled my eye's and ran my hands through my black hair "he's not NY spouse"

"Yet" he added. My eye's met his gray ones and I quickly turned away.

"Take these now " my mother slammed the her hand down on the piano pulling her it back to reveal two tablets.

I just flicked my eye to them and looked back at her. Surprisingly her hair was not swept up into a perfect bun or pony tail.

Marie Delia never did messy.

She left it hanging down and not so surprisingly she looked perfect with it wavy.

I let my eye's roam over her. No dress but jeans, flats no kitten heals, no make up or clip board ,home when she should be at the office not harassing her.

It was clear she had an agenda.

But what ?

"Mother I know you probably mapped out my life since my time in the fetus but I'm not a child I have to make my own decisions"

She raised and eyebrow and simply shook her head no "You're right about one thing I bought your life as soon as I found out you'd be my one and only and with that being said you're getting married"

I groaned she was furthering my headache "I'm seventeen I'm too young mother please show a little mercy I have a aggressive illness I can't do that"

"Illness" my mother voice began to rise "you mean that sorry excuse you have to sit around and wallow in self pity I don't think so"

I couldn't even managed to be hurt that would only increase my headache. My mother hated the fact that I had an excuse or a imperfection she couldn't fix.

A little thing called Clinical Depression. Right now it was at the stage of Dysthymia. Not yet Major Depression. And it was not something easy to live with much to my mother's belief.

I hate being sad and feeling hopeless. Which is why I drink to some how numb it all out, to somehow get some sleep and not feel so haunted by my own self.

But my mother wasn't too happy with it. And it took her versus my dad a long time to agree to MED's. She even withdrew me a few times to see if I was making a whole show of my health. But it all ended very badly and even resulted in home schooling after a incident at the pool.

Depression was no joke.

"Thanks for your sensitivity mother maybe if you tried finding something we call humanity then maybe I could actually know what happiness feels like"

She just rolled her eye's "so melodramatic"

"Should I excuse myself"

We both turned to him.

"Please go wait in my office I'll be right up to go over those contracts"

Contracts.

That drowning feeling that usually comes around the time when I had to get dressed arrived. I began to shake and my heart beat was rapidly speeding up. I tried to steady my breathing but my body wasn't having it.

Hopeless.

I tossed and turn in between my sheets, trying to go back to sleep but nothing was working.

"You know Mary if I didn't know any better I'd think your scared of snow"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder

"No I just don't like anything that has to do with the winter"

We were standing on the patio watching little snow balls fall to the ground.

The whole backyard was already up to it's sleeve in snow yet perciptation wouldn't let up.

"It's beautiful don't you like beautiful things"

"You're right" everything was sparkling white and untouched "until it began a to melt and turn to slouch"

He playfully punched her arm "you're such a Debbie Downer"

This time I punched him.

The dream was not what I needed at the moment all. My Depression was going to take it and twist it out of proportion. I could already feel my breathing quicken and plams get sweaty.

I tried to shake it.

"Come on let's build a snow man"

"No my hands are going to get cold and it's impossible to roll a ball"

"Come on" he pulled her forward down the steps past the pool, the now dead garden and into the baren backyard"

He began rolling and I just sat and watched. A gigantic snow ball never formed. I turned away and watched the snow build up on the only standing tree.

"Hey"

Spalt.

There was cold snow rolling down my face "are you a loon what the hell"

I tried to whip it off with the palm of my gloves but I only ended up putting more snow on my face.

He laughed at my attempt. "let's play snow tag"

"What are we five"

"No thirteen in fact"

I picked up snow and throw it right at his mouth.

"See fun"

I was shaking rapidly, breathless. Tears began to flood down my cheeks as the memory manifested into a nightmare. My heart was hammering against my chest and I couldn't help but scream.

The feeling of drowning came after.

My screaming continued.

"Stop it" I heard my mother scream.

But I was too far gone. Again.

"Mary Lee Geneve Loughlin you stop this instance your not fifteen"

I didn't feel her hand continuously hit my sensitive face. I only heard it.

What I was feeling was something totally different. It was taking over my senses. I could no longer see my polished black piano, smell the Gardenia's that showered the room, feel my saliva on my tongue or even my fingers.

"Delia what the hell"

My father.

Hope.

Nope.

I was choking on my tongue.

"Christopher you can't treat her like a child she's screwing our heads"

...

I emerged from my state of Dysthymia gasping for air.

My eye's were burning. But I made out my father's worried look. He pulled me into a hug. And when he pulled away still holding my shoulders I noticed we were in the bathroom.

I was sitting up right in tub drenched in water. My father was now wet as well.

"Mary" he sighed " this can't keep happening we almost lost you"

"I'm sorry" I choked up some water along with my words.

I was too weak to justify myself.

He shook his head "how are we ever going to let you go when this happen"

"Don't"

Don't let me get married. I wanted to say but word's were coming a little hard.

"I'm going to send Carla with your MED's take them get some rest then check on your mother she's concerned.

Shocker.

He pulled me up out the tub and placed me on the tiled floor. I waited in his arms until the housemaid arrived with my medication.

"It's OK Mr. Loughlin I can handle this"

He placed me against the wall and got up. Before breezing out the room, he whispered something into Carla's ear.

I was too weak to give it much thought.

...

I could feel the sun's ray against my skin. Warm. It felt good to feel.

I smiled a little, rolling over. Whatever I took was great.

No beautiful nightmares.

Maybe that's what Dad told Carla to do.

Drug me up enough not to have control of myself.

I took a deep breathe and threw my blanket aside and swung my legs out of bed and onto the floor.

Get some rest then check on your mother she's concerned.

Rest. Check.

Now time to check on the wicked witch of the west.

I glided to my closet not daring to go anywhere near the bathroom. Too soon for a relapse. Hopefully Mom won't noticed I skipped a shower.

She will. But hey. I'm tired of her stressing me out.

I opened the wooden doors to the closet and looked for something that won't make me feel self conscious.

Once upon a time my bust actually matched my hip size. I was perfect. But one thing led to the next and now I was barely a B-cup and I wear a size six in jeans.

Doctor Strauss said every young lady grows different but I still wanted to feel skinny in my thighs maybe lose the ass and grow some boobs. But that won't happen.

I regretted to say it out loud but puberty was almost over and it look like I was stuck with my disproportionate figure. And since I'll only grow into it, I'll look like a pear at 30.

I ran my hands through my hair and just chose a very very oversized shirt and blue jeans.

I pulled everything on and looked in the mirror. Everything covered.

I half smiled and proceeded to my mother's room. She no longer slept with Daddy. Pun intended.

I knocked softly and waited. No answer. I knocked a little louder. No answer. I tried the knob. Locked.

She's not in there.

I drifted two doors down to her office and sure enough there were voices.

"Luca's I can assure you that that little incident won't ever happen again"

"Are you sure because I have absolutely low tolerance for things like that"

"Take my word for it she just needs a little discipline my daughter is troubled but once in your company she'll know went to not play tricks"

I shook my head and push the door open, stepping inside.

My mother may have seemed confident but her eye's said otherwise.

"Dad said you were concerned"

She looked me over and I felt myself start to shrink. She was about to bring up the outfit.

"Bed hair doesn't look good on you and where did you get that shirt"

I look down feeling ugly and a little ashamed. She knew how I felt about my body.

"I bought the shirt"

She shook her head and looked me over again. "Come seat down "

I trotted over and sat in a plush velvet seat that faced her glass desk.

"Mary listen up and listen good" she leveled me with her steel blue eye's " I know you think I don't care but I do which is why I'm signing you over to Lucas as a wife. It's what's best for everybody"

"How would you know what's best for me you don't even love me"

She ignored the remark.

"The Social Contract between his people and ours will set a few things straight he's waited forever for a wife and you'll be perfect"

"Mary I understand it a lot to handle but you have no choice you can come willingly or be forced"

They both stared me down.


	3. Chapter 3

My story will now be in first person hope you enjoy.

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's,

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

My version was not as upbeat much more breathy and sultry.

I let my finger's float of the piano and rested my head on the keys.

Last night was a shit load of crazy in simplest words.

I nearly killed somebody or they could be dead.

Ole Joe's face raced to the forefront of my mind. He looked crazed and old even though the audience made it clear he was just batty.

But he reminded me so much of ugh.

My head began to throb a side effect of drinking.

A side effect of thinking about him.

And just when I thought my MED'S were working my mother goes and screwed it up.

Marriage.

Who in there right mind gets married at seventeen.

I banged my fist on the keys until they throbbed then let out a ear splitting scream.

It didn't help the pounding headache.

"I think I prefer the tone you were playing before much more peaceful"

I raised my head up to see who was willing to interrupt my tantrum.

It was none other than that Walcott guy.

I narrowed my green eye's a little and tried to hold back the snarl slowly building up inside me.

"Listen I don't know if you know but I'm seventeen and won't get married it's just not on my agenda"

He just smirked and walked through the living room and leaned on the side of the piano.

He was more than a little easy on the eye's but his beauty was not going to change my mind.

Love at first time was for a sissy. I may be ill but I'm not a sissy.

"That's too bad you feel that way you would be the most perfect wife" he smiled and all his pearly white teeth were exposed "by the way did I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing"

I raised and eyebrow and tried not to blush. He was such a typical guy. All I had on was my fuzzy robe and a pair of socks on that had Betty Boop on they.

I tend to struggle with finding thing to wear in the morning. A typical girl problem but not because I have to many cloths or anything it was because of unusual pear shape which was very hard to dress. My hips in no way shape or form match my bust size. Like my old health teacher said it would.

"Say thank you Mary Lee you must learn to accept compliments from your spouse" my mother sashayed into the room.

I rolled my eye's and ran my hands through my black hair "he's not NY spouse"

"Yet" he added. My eye's met his gray ones and I quickly turned away.

"Take these now " my mother slammed the her hand down on the piano pulling her it back to reveal two tablets.

I just flicked my eye to them and looked back at her. Surprisingly her hair was not swept up into a perfect bun or pony tail.

Marie Delia never did messy.

She left it hanging down and not so surprisingly she looked perfect with it wavy.

I let my eye's roam over her. No dress but jeans, flats no kitten heals, no make up or clip board ,home when she should be at the office not harassing her.

It was clear she had an agenda.

But what ?

"Mother I know you probably mapped out my life since my time in the fetus but I'm not a child I have to make my own decisions"

She raised and eyebrow and simply shook her head no "You're right about one thing I bought your life as soon as I found out you'd be my one and only and with that being said you're getting married"

I groaned she was furthering my headache "I'm seventeen I'm too young mother please show a little mercy I have a aggressive illness I can't do that"

"Illness" my mother voice began to rise "you mean that sorry excuse you have to sit around and wallow in self pity I don't think so"

I couldn't even managed to be hurt that would only increase my headache. My mother hated the fact that I had an excuse or a imperfection she couldn't fix.

A little thing called Clinical Depression. Right now it was at the stage of Dysthymia. Not yet Major Depression. And it was not something easy to live with much to my mother's belief.

I hate being sad and feeling hopeless. Which is why I drink to some how numb it all out, to somehow get some sleep and not feel so haunted by my own self.

But my mother wasn't too happy with it. And it took her versus my dad a long time to agree to MED's. She even withdrew me a few times to see if I was making a whole show of my health. But it all ended very badly and even resulted in home schooling after a incident at the pool.

Depression was no joke.

"Thanks for your sensitivity mother maybe if you tried finding something we call humanity then maybe I could actually know what happiness feels like"

She just rolled her eye's "so melodramatic"

"Should I excuse myself"

We both turned to him.

"Please go wait in my office I'll be right up to go over those contracts"

Contracts.

That drowning feeling that usually comes around the time when I had to get dressed arrived. I began to shake and my heart beat was rapidly speeding up. I tried to steady my breathing but my body wasn't having it.

Hopeless.

I tossed and turn in between my sheets, trying to go back to sleep but nothing was working.

"You know Mary if I didn't know any better I'd think your scared of snow"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder

"No I just don't like anything that has to do with the winter"

We were standing on the patio watching little snow balls fall to the ground.

The whole backyard was already up to it's sleeve in snow yet perciptation wouldn't let up.

"It's beautiful don't you like beautiful things"

"You're right" everything was sparkling white and untouched "until it began a to melt and turn to slouch"

He playfully punched her arm "you're such a Debbie Downer"

This time I punched him.

The dream was not what I needed at the moment all. My Depression was going to take it and twist it out of proportion. I could already feel my breathing quicken and plams get sweaty.

I tried to shake it.

"Come on let's build a snow man"

"No my hands are going to get cold and it's impossible to roll a ball"

"Come on" he pulled her forward down the steps past the pool, the now dead garden and into the baren backyard"

He began rolling and I just sat and watched. A gigantic snow ball never formed. I turned away and watched the snow build up on the only standing tree.

"Hey"

Spalt.

There was cold snow rolling down my face "are you a loon what the hell"

I tried to whip it off with the palm of my gloves but I only ended up putting more snow on my face.

He laughed at my attempt. "let's play snow tag"

"What are we five"

"No thirteen in fact"

I picked up snow and throw it right at his mouth.

"See fun"

I was shaking rapidly, breathless. Tears began to flood down my cheeks as the memory manifested into a nightmare. My heart was hammering against my chest and I couldn't help but scream.

The feeling of drowning came after.

My screaming continued.

"Stop it" I heard my mother scream.

But I was too far gone. Again.

"Mary Lee Geneve Loughlin you stop this instance your not fifteen"

I didn't feel her hand continuously hit my sensitive face. I only heard it.

What I was feeling was something totally different. It was taking over my senses. I could no longer see my polished black piano, smell the Gardenia's that showered the room, feel my saliva on my tongue or even my fingers.

"Delia what the hell"

My father.

Hope.

Nope.

I was choking on my tongue.

"Christopher you can't treat her like a child she's screwing our heads"

...

I emerged from my state of Dysthymia gasping for air.

My eye's were burning. But I made out my father's worried look. He pulled me into a hug. And when he pulled away still holding my shoulders I noticed we were in the bathroom.

I was sitting up right in tub drenched in water. My father was now wet as well.

"Mary" he sighed " this can't keep happening we almost lost you"

"I'm sorry" I choked up some water along with my words.

I was too weak to justify myself.

He shook his head "how are we ever going to let you go when this happen"

"Don't"

Don't let me get married. I wanted to say but word's were coming a little hard.

"I'm going to send Carla with your MED's take them get some rest then check on your mother she's concerned.

Shocker.

He pulled me up out the tub and placed me on the tiled floor. I waited in his arms until the housemaid arrived with my medication.

"It's OK Mr. Loughlin I can handle this"

He placed me against the wall and got up. Before breezing out the room, he whispered something into Carla's ear.

I was too weak to give it much thought.

...

I could feel the sun's ray against my skin. Warm. It felt good to feel.

I smiled a little, rolling over. Whatever I took was great.

No beautiful nightmares.

Maybe that's what Dad told Carla to do.

Drug me up enough not to have control of myself.

I took a deep breathe and threw my blanket aside and swung my legs out of bed and onto the floor.

Get some rest then check on your mother she's concerned.

Rest. Check.

Now time to check on the wicked witch of the west.

I glided to my closet not daring to go anywhere near the bathroom. Too soon for a relapse. Hopefully Mom won't noticed I skipped a shower.

She will. But hey. I'm tired of her stressing me out.

I opened the wooden doors to the closet and looked for something that won't make me feel self conscious.

Once upon a time my bust actually matched my hip size. I was perfect. But one thing led to the next and now I was barely a B-cup and I wear a size six in jeans.

Doctor Strauss said every young lady grows different but I still wanted to feel skinny in my thighs maybe lose the ass and grow some boobs. But that won't happen.

I regretted to say it out loud but puberty was almost over and it look like I was stuck with my disproportionate figure. And since I'll only grow into it, I'll look like a pear at 30.

I ran my hands through my hair and just chose a very very oversized shirt and blue jeans.

I pulled everything on and looked in the mirror. Everything covered.

I half smiled and proceeded to my mother's room. She no longer slept with Daddy. Pun intended.

I knocked softly and waited. No answer. I knocked a little louder. No answer. I tried the knob. Locked.

She's not in there.

I drifted two doors down to her office and sure enough there were voices.

"Luca's I can assure you that that little incident won't ever happen again"

"Are you sure because I have absolutely low tolerance for things like that"

"Take my word for it she just needs a little discipline my daughter is troubled but once in your company she'll know went to not play tricks"

I shook my head and push the door open, stepping inside.

My mother may have seemed confident but her eye's said otherwise.

"Dad said you were concerned"

She looked me over and I felt myself start to shrink. She was about to bring up the outfit.

"Bed hair doesn't look good on you and where did you get that shirt"

I look down feeling ugly and a little ashamed. She knew how I felt about my body.

"I bought the shirt"

She shook her head and looked me over again. "Come seat down "

I trotted over and sat in a plush velvet seat that faced her glass desk.

"Mary listen up and listen good" she leveled me with her steel blue eye's " I know you think I don't care but I do which is why I'm signing you over to Lucas as a wife. It's what's best for everybody"

"How would you know what's best for me you don't even love me"

She ignored the remark.

"The Social Contract between his people and ours will set a few things straight he's waited forever for a wife and you'll be perfect"

"Mary I understand it a lot to handle but you have no choice you can come willingly or be forced"

They both stared me down.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all those who read and enjoyed and a special thanks to Valkyrie of Odin and Valhalla

* * *

><p>So I went willingly. No point in waging a war I'd lose.<p>

Where I'm going though, I have no clue. We've been driving for hours on end. The windows on were heavily tinted inside and out. So I was just stuck wondering (where the hell I'm going) and hoping (we'd get stopped and I'd be free).

The hope of being freed was not even granted once.

No gas station stops.

Or tire change.

Even something drastic like a tornado so we can turn around.

Nothing

I felt the car veer to the left and start up a bumpy path.

I gazed around, very small space but somehow my mother and Luca's were able to pour over what seemed like millions of papers.

If they stayed distracted when we got wherever we were going maybe I can make a run for it.

But where would I go.

Can't go back home

I have no funds

No belongings

No sense of direction

I'd be completely lost.

"Sir we have arrived at your destination" the driver announced and soon after the car came to a screeching halt.

The doors immediately opened and I stepped out the car with everybody else yet somehow I was surrounded.

"Just a procedure sweetie" my mother insured as if she read my thoughts.

I wish I could see her face to flip her bird on the other hand I would never flip her bird.

They began to walk, glossy black oxfords against the gravel. I had no choice but to follow or be pushed and bumped along by whomever was behind me.

Up some stairs. Three.

Through a door. Glass.

Then the men in black spread out. Taking different corners of the foyer.

I glanced around the foyer. Unimpressed.

One thing I didn't take for granted was the lifestyle my parent's provided me with. I've been in homes bigger and better than this.

But I kept the thought to myself.

"Doesn't it remind you of our place in the Alps" my mother gushed.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

I glanced around again. Not in a million years.

"Almost"

"Lucas is that you my boy" I heard a high pitch voice ring out. This time my mother and I seemed to be on the same page with our facial expressions.

It took a while before we saw the woman come down the stairs and she was no Marie Delia.

The woman was short and curve free. Marie Delia had a little. Her hair was a deep red and thinning in the front. Marie Delia had a head full of lush blonde hair even though it was cut. There were wrinkles settling around her eyes and each cheek were starting to sag. Marie Delia didn't look a year over forty.

Think Lily Van der Woodsen vs. Goldie Hawn

"Oh you must be his Mary Lee" she said excitedly rushing over and grabbing my hands.

His Mary Lee.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to look away from her gray eyes. But my good manners choose the wrong time to come into effect.

She continued "You're so beautiful your mother told us you were stunner"

I looked over to my mother or at least to where she was standing. All I saw now was the back of her tweed jacket as she ventured off with Lucas.

"Don't mind them dear just preparations for the elections"

I looked back at her "Elections ? What Elections ?"

She shook her head and pulled me after her up the carpeted stairs.

"Looks like I've said too much don't worry it's sure to come up"

I nodded and continued to trudge up the stairs and past a few room.

Two.

There were no pictures on the wall like our house, by pictures I mean paintings.

We finally got to the end of hall where and she opened the door and pushed me inside.

But before I turned away I spotted more stairs. A hope of escape.

"Freshen up and come downstairs so we can catch up"

I grabbed the door before it was slammed "I don't have any clothes"

"Check the drawers" she squealed.

I let go of the door and let her close it.

There was a massive wooden canopy in the center of it. In the front of it was a trunk with a lock on it.

Weird.

On the far sides of the room were dressers that match the trunk and a closet.

There was one window though, no balcony. Jumping out of that tiny thing wasn't a option.

I walked over to the dresser on the far right of the room and open the first drawer.

I immediately scrunched up my nose when I saw the delicates.

How Mortifying.

I quickly shut the drawer. Before a panic attack came on.

I didn't even bother checking the other drawers. I could only guess what would be in those. I waltzed out the room, around the landing and down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen but no one was there. Out I went into the foyer and under the staircase.

"Luca's we need to move that appointment up the campaign needs more grants"

I shook my head and continued on. Luca's mother was nowhere to be found.

Wait.

Nobody was around.

Perfect time for escape.

I ran back upstairs and past the landing where my room was. There was one more until the roof. I rushed up the stairs and luckily it led to just one door. No doubt to an attic.

I shook the knob but it was locked, panic struck and my heart sped up.

Not good.

"Mary Lee" a worried voice called out.

I shook the knob again to no avail.

Why God? Don't you want me to leave?

I wasn't going to wait on a sign.

I stepped back and kicked the door off the hinges, running in and up some more steps until reached a glass hatch. I could see the dull sky.

Freedom.

I pushed it open and pulled myself up and onto the roof, it took one look.

There was not a soul around for miles.

Where am I going to go?

Not the time to give in. Not now.

I walked to the edge of the roof and looked over. Surprisingly the roof wasn't so high up.

Maybe I could stick the landing.

Okay.

Taking a deep breath I jumped off.

...

"Did you honestly believe you could escape?" Luca's screamed.

I was being held up by two guards. One broke my fall.

"I told you I do not want to be here"

Whoosh.

His hand shot across my face so quick my head was spinning.

Automatic Headache.

He grabbed my chin and stooped down to my level "It's not up to you"

I could barely make out my "fiancé".

"You know what" his hands were gone "take her to the bath"

Bath.

I was dragged forward through a series of doors and onto a field.

At least I thought so because all I could make out was green. The grassy kind.

One side of me suddenly slumped. I heard something screech.

Heat.

...

"Is she unconscious" I heard a worried voice.

It was my mother. What a shocker.

"No but she could be detoxing from the lack of MED's and the combination of heat" a male answered.

Lucas.

"Detoxing are you kidding me do you know what she's like off those damn pills"

"Delia don't worry I got this"

"Mary wake up"

I was up and light headed. So I wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction of opening my eyes. It wasn't going to benefit me.

I took a deep breath.

All I remember was heat. Heat and water. And as soon as I thought the pain was over. The burning. It was back. No doubt I started to hallucinate.

"Did you kill my daughter?" Marie whispered.

"No I just disciplined her" Lucas answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could of whipped her maybe starved her God knows she could stand to lose a few pounds but a hot box if she wakes up it's going to be hell"

_"Mary"_

_I looked up with desperate eyes to see Ms. Gee my English teacher._

_Everyone was staring. They all knew._

_I pushed my desk aside and ran out. _

_Where. No destination. But I did end up in the gym._

_Falling beside the shower where I was hyperventilating and was going through various flashbacks._

_Well how I ended up in the school pool was yet to be figured out but the principal said it was attempted suicide._

I cracked my eyes open to see none other than my mother and Lucas a little too close to my face.

"Where's my MEDs" I crocked.

Lucas took my warm hands in his cold ones. I snatched it away with all the strength I with all the strength I could muster and glared up at him "I have decided to take you off them. It's not healthy"

I attempted to move forward just a little, I was aware of the fact that I was being yet again held up by the men in black "This environment isn't healthy how the hell would you know what's healthy you blood sucking leech"

He laughed which only irritated me. "Looks like your time in that box didn't teach you much"

I raised my eyebrow, challenging him "Are you aware I could kill myself"

I didn't know where attitude was coming from but I was enjoying it.

"Trust me I know your capable I've seen it"

"Lucas this is dangerous game just let her be" my mother interrupted before I thought of something snarky to say.

"Fine" he never turned away "mother would you mine cleaning her up"

Ms. Walcott brought me back upstairs with the help of two guards. We went into the bedroom then she sent them away. I was left laying against the door.

She immediately started running around the room grabbing different items. She was giving me a headache "Oh honey I'm sorry you had to endure that my son is just a little on edge your mother has told him some poor things about you but I can see none of it is true"

I barely could muster a smile for her kind words. She helped guide me into the bathroom and seated up against the tub while she ran the bath.

"I have no intention of washing you like he asked so you bath so I'll wait outside"

I nodded. She was way nicer than her son.

I slowly undressed; my skin was redder than I've ever seen it. My tears were silent when I stepped into the water.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I found myself downstairs at a round table with Lucas and his mother.<p>

"I trust your attitude has improved"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I was suffering from fatigue. It felt like I was hit by a bus and the light headed feeling was not going away no matter how many aspirins I stealing from the kitchen.

"I guess not well we need to discuss more important things like why you're here better yet why you won't kill yourself"

I just stared at him with nothing more than disgust.

"The vampire world is ruled by a king. Absolute Monarchy. But for some reason the King has decided to past on his throne that would be great and all but he has no kids. So his office has announced the new democracy that will be put in place once he steps down"

I was more than a little interested by now.

A King. Like King Louis and Marie Antoinette. I was obsessed with the French.

He continued "His adviser has picked me and twenty six other's out of million to assume the role of" he did that thing with fingers to indicate quote on quote "to be president"

"OK where the hell do I come in?" I interrupted.

"I would of got to that if you did not interrupt me back to my explanation this is a very competitive battle but I know I'm going to win but you Mary Lee are going to ensure me a win"

I would nod under other circumstances but I didn't necessarily agree.

"You're here to get my poll numbers up" I raised an eyebrow "our people live amongst your people so of course they picked up your traits. Vampires are all about image. With you I can play on the family role; in love, strong bond, about to get married. They would eat it up"

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

I'll have to meet more vampires. I wasn't so fond of the ones I had to live with so there was no way in hell I would want to socialize with them. And what if they want to eat me, I shivered a little.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Sadly you have no choice" Ms. Walcott chirped in. I gave her the side eye.

"There will be no disagreement, killing yourself or Romeo and Juliet stunts. I paid a lot of money for you and I demand to get my worth"

That was more than enough to spring on a migraine.

I grabbed my pounding head "You paid for my life"

My parents sold my life. To a vampire. A vampire.

His mother choked up and grabbed my hand. "We're sorry honey"

She began to shake and soon was crying.

Lucas shook his head "Mother please"

"Mary Lee I regret to inform you but this kind of thing happens every day. Humans get bought for blood donors, truce, a bet anything"

"But you bought me you're a monster Lucas" I empathized.

It was a first time his name crossed my lips and I wasn't fond of the taste.

"Oh please you're lucky I didn't kidnapped and rape you then went through this process"

I looked over him. Mother always said people would say the most dramatic things to get there point across, to prove themselves. Lucas did just that. Rape was a very drastic thing and he didn't have to say it but he wanted her to be scared. I began assessing him as my eyes traveled. His face was a little more than strained after he spoke. His hands were clenched too tight.

He wasn't capable of doing anything like that.


End file.
